une histoire à dormir debout
by lilou black
Summary: Une rumeur sur les relations entre Allen et Kanda part d'une conversation que Lavi a entendue par hasard. Info ou intox ?


**Titre :** Une histoire à dormir debout

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre : **Général, humour

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de _-Man_ est la propriété de Hoshino Katsura. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.

**Notes :** Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'opération "écrire pour aider" sur LiveJournal, sur un prompt proposé par **piwi-chan**.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

Une atmosphère étrange régnait ces temps-ci au quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. On murmurait dans les coins, on échangeait des regards entendus, on gloussait parfois, on ouvrait grand les yeux d'un air incrédule ou on laissait ça et là échapper une exclamation choquée.

Le grand intendant Komui Lee, chef de la section scientifique, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il avait craint un moment que l'objet des chuchotements et autres ricanements clandestins soit sa petite sœur chérie Lenalee, mais en la voyant échanger des fou-rires avec Miranda, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Cependant, cette atmosphère de cour de récréation ne lui plaisait guère parce que la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas. La Congrégation de l'Ombre avait une mission à accomplir et ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser.

Il avait essayé d'interroger les uns et les autres pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, mais ses plus proches collaborateurs en savaient aussi peu que lui et les autres Exorcistes jouaient les innocents. Kanda Yuu avait grommelé quelque chose comme quoi il se fichait éperdument de cette situation ridicule dont il ignorait tout, Allen Walker avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés en disant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, Krory s'était lancé dans un discours bizarre auquel le grand intendant n'avait rien compris, Miranda avait rougi comme une pivoine et Lenalee s'était contentée de dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, grand frère, ce n'est rien d'important. » Quant à Lavi, il avait éclaté d'un grand rire nerveux et s'était montré incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela dit — Komui l'apprendrait plus tard — le futur Bookman était à l'origine de ce qui se passait.

Il avait surpris un beau soir une conversation à travers une porte close entre Allen et Kanda. Les deux Exorcistes, dont les rapports houleux étaient connus de tous, se disputaient comme d'habitude, mais une certaine phrase avait retenu l'attention de Lavi. Il avait entendu Kanda s'exclamer d'un ton agacé : « Fiche-moi la paix, Pousse de soja, _je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. _» Une telle réplique avait surpris le rouquin qui avait juste eu le temps de s'écarter et de se cacher dans un coin avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un Kanda aux sourcils froncés et un Allen aux joues rouges et à l'air ennuyé.

Étant d'un naturel curieux, Lavi avait essayé de savoir ce que cela signifiait et de comprendre ce que Kanda avait voulu dire par _je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi_. Le futur Bookman s'était donc mis à espionner ses deux camarades. Il s'était efforcé de se montrer aussi discret que possible, mais il eut tôt fait de se faire repérer par Lenalee. La jeune fille l'avait pris à part et lui avait demandé de but en blanc pourquoi il surveillait Allen et Kanda quand ils étaient ensemble.

— J'essaie de comprendre quelque chose, avait répondu Lavi.

— Comprendre quoi ? avait insisté Lenalee avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Il se passe un truc avec ces deux-là.

— Un truc ? Quel truc ?

— Mais je n'en sais rien… un truc.

La petite sœur du grand intendant avait alors pris un air rêveur avant de laisser le rouquin tranquille. Il la vit un peu plus tard discuter avec Miranda et, en l'espace de quelques jours, une rumeur farfelue concernant les relations entre Allen et Kanda s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le quartier général. Les propos qu'avait tenus Lavi (_il se passe un truc entre ces deux-là_) donnèrent lieu à toutes sortes d'interprétations aussi tordues les unes que les autres, la plus démente sous-entendant bien sûr une relation amoureuse entre les deux Exorcistes. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, disaient certains. Ils font semblant de se détester pour cacher leur attirance mutuelle, disaient d'autres. Ces racontars prirent de telles proportions qu'il n'était pas rare de voir un Exorciste ou un Trouveur au courant de ce qui se disait occupé à observer les deux jeunes gens pour essayer de savoir si la rumeur était vraie. Le moindre froncement de sourcil de Kanda et la moindre grimace d'Allen faisaient l'objet d'analyses diverses des uns et des autres. C'était devenu le dernier sujet de conversation à la mode.

Allen et Kanda ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. Le kendôka, comme à son habitude, se moquait totalement des discussions de réfectoire et de ce qui se disait dans les coins, et si Allen surprenait parfois un de ses camarades en train de le regarder bizarrement, il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure.

En ce qui le concernait, Lavi se sentait un peu coupable. Il aurait certes bien voulu connaître le fond de la conversation qu'il avait surprise, mais il était parfaitement conscient que ce qui se chuchotait dans les couloirs était faux. Allen et Kanda ne pouvaient pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur mépris mutuel était dû à leurs divergences de caractère et certainement pas à une attraction cachée. Kanda était aussi froid qu'une stalactite et le rouquin savait qu'Allen avait autre chose à penser que de se préoccuper de doux sentiments. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucune idée des proportions que prendrait ce qu'il avait dit à Lenalee, Lavi se sentait responsable de cette rumeur ridicule qui empoisonnait les couloirs du quartier général et qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser. Lorsque Komui, inquiet de l'atmosphère étrange causée par ces racontars, l'avait interrogé, il n'avait rien su faire d'autre qu'éclater de rire. Il n'avait pas osé avouer au grand intendant sa responsabilité dans cette situation stupide.

Deux semaines après le départ de la rumeur, Lavi commença à en avoir assez. Il décida de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, même si pour cela il lui faudrait risquer sa peau en affrontant la colère de Kanda. En effet, les deux Exorcistes ignorant toujours les bruits de couloir dont ils étaient l'objet, le disciple du Bookman souhaitait les mettre au courant pour qu'ils démentent eux-même ce qui se disait sur eux.

Il entra en action après le repas du soir. Il attendit qu'Allen ait dévoré ses huit entrées, trois plats principaux et cinq desserts avant de venir le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait lui parler. L'adolescent essuya les miettes de crumble aux pommes qui parsemaient le tour de sa bouche avant de suivre le rouquin. Ils trouvèrent Kanda quelques tables plus loin, qui finissait son plat de sôba. Le kendôka ne leur prêta aucune attention avant d'avoir terminé le contenu de son assiette. Allen et Lavi durent attendre qu'il ait posé ses baguettes en travers de son plat pour qu'il leur adresse la parole.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grogna-t-il de son ton peu amène habituel.

Allen glissa un regard vers le futur Bookman qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de claironner bien fort :

— Je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux. Suivez-moi.

— Pourquoi tu parles si fort ? s'étonna Allen.

— Tsss… fit Kanda avant de se lever.

Les deux Exorcistes suivirent leur camarade hors du réfectoire. Tandis qu'ils traversaient la salle, Lavi jeta quelques regards ça et là, et il constata qu'une bonne partie des gens attablés avaient cessé de manger et les suivaient des yeux sans même se cacher. _Ça marche !_ pensa le rouquin. Tout était conforme à son plan pour le moment, mais le plus pénible restait à faire.

Il entraîna Allen et Kanda dans une chicane pas très loin de la cantine, et se planta devant eux en disant :

— Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose.

— Dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau, grogna Kanda, j'ai autre chose à faire.

— Eh bien voilà, expliqua Lavi en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je suppose que Komui vous a convoqués comme moi il y a quelques jours pour savoir de quoi parlaient les gens dans les coins, ces derniers temps.

— En effet, répondit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tsss… fit Kanda, comme à son habitude.

— Il se trouve que je sais de quoi il en retourne, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à Komui. Il s'agit d'une rumeur qui circule sur vous deux.

— Quoi ?! aboya Kanda.

— Quelle genre de rumeur ? renchérit Allen.

— C'est une rumeur qui dit que… euh… que vous êtes ensemble.

— Ensemble ? Comment ça ensemble ?

— Ben… Ensemble comme… Comme un couple, quoi, fit Lavi.

La stupéfaction rendit Allen soudainement muet, et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs de la nature, plus quelques autres spécialement inventées pour cette occasion. Quant à Kanda, son teint vira au rouge brique. Il serra les poings et la colère fit saillir une veine sur son front.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? glapit-il. Qui est l'abruti qui a lancé une rumeur aussi débile ? Je n'ai rien, tu m'entends, _rien à voir avec cette pousse de soja pourrie !!!_

Le kendôka hurlait si fort qu'on devait l'entendre du pont de Brooklyn à la Grande Muraille de Chine. Lavi pensa que c'était suffisant pour que tout le monde sache que ces racontars étaient infondés. Allen essaya tant bien que mal de calmer Kanda qui fulminait à n'en plus finir sur la bêtise caractérisée de l'humanité, tout en semblant lui-même assez en colère. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à faire taire l'Exorciste aux cheveux longs, il se tourna vers Lavi.

— Puisque tu as l'air d'en savoir aussi long, dit-il sèchement, peut-être es-tu capable de nous dire comment tout ça a commencé ?

Lavi aurait bien voulu mentir, mais l'honnêteté qu'il vouait à ses camarades le poussa à dire la vérité. Il raconta alors la conversation qu'il avait surprise, son envie de savoir ce que cela signifiait, sa discussion avec Lenalee et la rumeur qui en avait découlé. En entendant ce récit, les deux Exorcistes eurent la même réaction. Ils se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur le malheureux rouquin en hurlant :

— _Je vais te couper en tranches !!!!_

Terrifié devant tant de colère certes légitime, Lavi s'enfuit en appelant au secours. Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les couloirs du quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, sur un fond sonore d'insultes et de cris. Il fallut que Komui s'en mêle pour que la situation se calme, au moment où Allen tenait Lavi par les bras tandis que Kanda pointait Mugen sur lui. Ils durent tout raconter au grand intendant qui s'efforça de prendre un air sévère bien qu'il trouvât cette histoire assez cocasse. Il sépara les trois Exorcistes, qui repartirent chacun dans leur coin, Allen et Kanda encore furieux et Lavi mort de honte.

D'autant plus que les malheurs du rouquin n'étaient pas fini. Lorsque le vieux Bookman apprit ce qui s'était passé, il donna aussitôt une bonne raclée à son apprenti.

Par ailleurs, il ne sut jamais le fond de la conversation qu'il avait surprise.

_Fin_


End file.
